My Demon Lover Sesshomaru
by Panther Furlong
Summary: An erotic tale about a character of my own & Sesshomaru.


**My Demon Lover Sesshomaru**

**Jayme Scholtes aka Panther Furlong**

**I woke up on the morning of our six month anniversary thrilled at the thought of what was in store for that night. I got up dressed & was about to head out to the grocery store to get the ingredients for our dinner when I saw that I had a message waiting to be heard. I played it & it was Sesshomaru saying that he wanted me to come to his place for the weekend & that he'd send a limo for me at six. I double checked my schedule for work & I didn't go back til Monday morning so that left the whole weekend free. I called him back & said that would be great. I then called several salons & got an appointment to get my legs waxed. I did that & then went to pick up my dress from the cleaners. I got home & used some special stuff on other areas & then packed an overnight bag. I called my best friend, who conveniently enough was two weeks from graduating from beauty school, & begged her to come over & help me with my hair. She did & she also presented me with a set of peacock feather earrings & a matching necklace to match the dress. I put on my elegant full length black suede coat with black faux fur trim & some gold tone sandals with straps that wrapped around my calves. I grabbed my things & my best friend walked me downstairs. We stood & chatted while we waited for the car to arrive. It did & after bidding my friend a fond farewell I climbed inside. About ten minutes later we pulled up to a wrought iron gate & then after passing through it we pulled up in front of a huge house. After being let out at the front door I rang the bell & a very distinguished older gentleman answered the door. He let me in & to a very large dining room. The wood panelling was all mahogany & the rug was a Persian design in deep red, blue & gold. He offered to take my coat & told me to make myself comfortable. I did & a few moments later Sesshomaru entered the room. He was dressed in a black suit with a deep purple tie & his long white hair was tied back with a matching purple tie. He came over & I stood to greet him. He said hello & hugged me briefly. He asked me to turn around so he could see the dress. He said that I looked very sexy & then he asked me to please be seated. He held out my chair for me & after I was seated he walked over & pressed a button on a panel near the door where he had come in. He said that we were ready for dinner. We had a delicious meal followed by an equally luscious dessert. Afterword Sesshomaru asked me if I'd like to join him in the hot tub. I said sure & asked where I could change. He directed me to a guest bathroom & told me he'd meet me at the hot tub. I nervously dug aound in my bag til I found my bathing suit. It was a deep red g-string bikini with tiny gold stars all over. I went out to the dining room & saw Sesshomaru in a pair of tight swimming briefs in the same shade of red as my bathing suit. He said that I looked gorgeous & he couldn't wait to take me. I said that he looked very handsome & thank you. We went to the hot tub which was in a glassed in porch, climbed in & talked for a while about our weeks at work. I was very nervous for some reason but I wasn't sure why. We had been listening to some music & I asked if I could change the station. He said sure & I went over to the ledge that was on two sides of the hot tub & started flipping through the stations. I found a good one & was about to turn back when he came up behind me & put his arms around my waist. He asked if I was ok. I said sure I was just a little nervous. He kissed my neck & told me not to be & suggested that we go inside & get dried off. We did & instead of changing into dry clothes we went into his room where the servants had prepared a pallet on the floor in front of the fireplace & sat there. I noticed in addition to the goosedown mattress pad there were several cushion like objects in different shapes. There was a large wide rectangle, a cube, a half a sphere, a large sphere & a wedge. I had sat down with a towel wrapped around me & was arms, legs & then my hair. I was very aware of Sesshomaru watching me & that he was naked beneath the towel draped across his lap & he was more than ready to take me & make me his. Even as I thougth this he moved so that he had one hand beside me & then the other across my lap. He leaned forward unexpectedly & kissed me passionately. As he did he took me by the shoulders & gently laid me back. I told him that I wanted him to use a condom & he went to a panel in the wall like the one in the dining room & had one of the servants bring my purse. I took out the condom & placed it where it wouldn't get lost among the blankets. He said that he would use it when the time came & then started caressing me all over as he kissed my neck & breasts. He began fondling my privates, first the outter area & then the folds of my labia & making teasing circles first big then small rubbing & pressing against my opening but not going inside. His mouth was against my neck just below my ear & his other hand was fondling & kneading my breasts first one then the other. Suddenly simultaneously he kissed me on the mouth again & thrust his middle finger inside of me up to the hilt & began stroking in & out. I arched & moaned against his mouth. My own hands hand not been idle all this time I quickly found his member & as I grasped it & began firmly pumping it up & down in my hand he broke off with a moan that was half growl. As he did so he began thrusting harder & faster sending me into orgasm. Somehow our positions got switched & now I began to lick, suck & nibble on his member & balls til he came. He told me to climb on top of him facing his member. I did & gasped as he began flicking his tongue over my clit & lips. I began doing the same to him. As I took him into my mouth & began working my head up & down he plunged his tongue deep inside & began thrusting it in & out first slowly then faster in response to my quickened ministrations. Finally we both came & lay down side by side in front of the fire & caught our breath. I rolled langorously onto my back & swept my arms & legs back & forth as if I were making a snow angel enjoying the feel of the silky blanket we were laying on against my skin. I spotted the low wide rectangle out of the corner of my eye & it gave me an idea. I rolled back over, leaned close to Sesshomaru's ear & whispered it to him. I had sent him a video just a day or two before where the "lovers" were not just doing it but the guy was deliberately thrusting in & out very slowly & at the same time caressing the girl all over & kissing her neck & breasts with each inward thrust. It had looked interesting to try. With a sly smile Sesshomaru said sure. He sat up, pulled the rectangle over & had me lay on my back on top of it. I did & reminded him gently about the condom. He retrieved it & I tilted my head to watch as he put it on. He gently spread my legs & slid inside. I arched & moaned at the size of him. He gazed down at me for a moment & then carefully slid back almost wholly out. After a moment he slid slowly back in. After a few moments we got into a rythm & as I had suspected it would it lasted about thirty very long minutes before I started to get the trembling sensation that was the beginning of an orgasm. I bit it back wanting to make it last even longer & after about twenty more minutes neither of us could take anymore & we both came. After we had calmed down we lay in front of the fire, me on my side with my back to Sesshomaru & he with his arm around my waist we fell asleep. By the time Monday morning arrived it had been a very interesting & erotic weekend. It was also the start of what I hoped would be a very long & passionate chapter to our relationship. **

**The End**


End file.
